Tegami
by Fushigire
Summary: Ichigo hanya penasaran, mungkin.


**Bleach milik Tite Kubo, fanfiksi ini tentulah milik Fushiiiiiigire!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **/\**

* * *

Selembar kertas berwarna putih terjatuh kala sang pemilik membuka pintu lokernya. Lagi, ia mendapati surat berisi kata-kata semangat yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia, Kurosaki Ichigo seorang siswa kelas dua Karakura High School tidak bisa menahan senyumnya setelah membaca tulisan di kertas tadi.

' _Pertandingan semi final kemarin itu sangat keren! Walaupun tim kita kalah tapi Ichigo-senpai dan kawan-kawan tetap terbaik bagiku. Tersenyumlah, dan tetap semangat untuk pertandingan tahun depan!"_

Begitulah isi pesan yang Ichigo sendiri tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Kalau diingat-ingat, sudah sekitar dua minggu terakhir ini Ichigo menerima surat yang hampir seluruhnya berisi kalimat-kalimat penyemangat dan nasihat untuknya. Ia sendiri entah kenapa sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hal tersebut, ini salah satu hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Tidak mau terlalu lama bersenang-senang dengan surat itu, Ichigo memasukkan surat tadi ke dalam tas dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelasnya.

* * *

/\

"Oy Renji, apa kau pernah mendapat surat cinta?"

Pertanyaan yang baru saja diucapkan Ichigo membuat laki-laki berambut merah atau dikenal sebagai Renji tadi terkejut.

"Surat cinta? Yah, aku bukanlah laki-laki keren jadi sayang aku belum pernah mendapat sesuatu yang kau maksud itu, Ichigo."

"Atau surat berisi dukungan dari penggemarmu, mungkin?"

"Aku akan sangat bersyukur kalau bisa mendapatkan surat seperti itu. Ah, aku ingat!"

Raut wajah Ichigo menampilkan raut penasaran. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Surat tagihan listrik, hehehe."

Tak lama setelah itu terdengarlah pukulan kecil yang di tujukan ke Renji, dan tentu itu ulah Ichigo. "Sialan, kau!" umpat Ichigo.

"Hah, lagi pula untuk apa kau menanyakan hal sepele seperti itu Ichigo? Ah, jangan-jangan?"

Ichigo membuang muka guna menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "Ya, begitulah. Sudah dua minggu lebih aku dapat surat yang isinya lumayan menarik di loker sepatuku."

Kini giliran Renji yang menunjukan raut penasarannya.

"Isinya? Dari gadis atau selain gadis?" tanya Renji antusias.

"Apa maksudmu selain gadis?" Ichigo mendelik sesaat lalu melanjutkan, "yah, tapi dilihat dari tulisannya aku rasa dari seorang gadis. Rata-rata berisi kalimat semangat dan nasihat. Aku tidak tahu maksud semua perhatian Si Pengirim lewat surat-suratnya. Jujur saja, aku sangat menikmati setiap rangkaian kata-kata yang tertulis di suratnya. Aku berusaha berkomunikasi dengannya dengan cara membalasnya, tetapi sama sekali tak ada tanggapan darinya. Dan saat mencoba menyelidikinya di sekitar loker pun aku tak pernah menemukan titik terang. Dia seperti ahli dalam hal menguntit. Ah, bagaimana pun aku sangat berterima kasih padanya."

Sambil memandang langit sore Ichigo menjelaskan semuanya pada Renji, dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Renji, ikut aku sekarang!"

"Hah?"

Tanpa membalas kebingungan Renji, Ichigo langsung melangkah cepat meninggalkan area atap sekolah. Dan mau tak mau Renji pun mengikuti langkah Ichigo dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

* * *

/\

"Jadi ini maksudmu tadi?" tanya Renji menunjuk selembar surat berwarna hijau muda yang tengah berada di tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk lalu melanjutkan, "aku biasa menerimanya di sore hari."

"Bagaimana isinya?"

Ichigo melirik Renji, dan tak lama kemudian ia menyerahkan surat tadi ke tangan Renji.

' _Ichigo-senpai! Aku tahu kau remedi ulangan Biologi, benar bukan? Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa remedi_ _, tapi yang pasti setelah ini kau harus belajar sungguh-sungguh agar tidak membuat malu keluargamu. Aku tahu Ichigo-senpai anak pertama, jadi pasti menjadi andalan keluarga. Tapi apapun itu, janganlah merasa terbebani. Aku yakin mereka pasti sangat menyayangimu. Aaaah, aku terlalu berlebihan. Atau biasanya aku seperti ini, ya?"_

Renji terlihat menahan tawanya setelah membaca surat dari penggemar Ichigo. "Dia terlihat kekanak-kanakan tapi tidak juga. Duh yang benar bagaimana, ya?"

"Entahlah," balas Ichigo santai.

"Apa kau tidak merasa ini mengganggumu? Dia seperti terlalu mencampuri urusanmu, Ichigo," tanya Renji sembari mengembalikan surat tadi ke Ichigo.

"Itulah yang aneh, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan seperti itu."

Renji menanggapinya dengan anggukan bak seorang detektif. Tak lama kemudian ia bersuara, "apa dari semua surat yang kau terima ada pesan bahwa Si Pengirim itu menyukaimu?"

Ichigo berpikir sejenak, mengingat isi surat-surat yang telah ia terima sebelumnya. "Seingatku tidak ada, bahkan tanda tangan atau semacam itu dari Si Pengirim surat pun tak ada."

"Ya ampun, dia benar-benar misterius. Kalau begini hanya bisa mengetahuinya kalau kau menunggu seharian penuh di area loker."

Ucapan Renji hanya dibalas seruan 'kau gila' oleh Ichigo.

"Atau kau bisa menyelidikinya lewat tulisan. Dia memanggilmu _Senpai_ , bukan? Jadi aku pikir dia pasti adik kelasmu."

Ichigo memandang datar Renji, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa justru temannya yang sangat ingin tahu siapa di balik semua ini.

"Jadi aku harus mengecek semua tulisan murid kelas satu yang bahkan jika ditotal jumlahnya bisa sampai seratus tujuh puluh lebih? Kau benar-benar gila. Belum tentu juga dia adik kelasku, mungkin _'Senpai'_ hanya alibinya saja. Dan mungkin juga dia memalsukan tulisannya."

Kini giliran Renji yang memandang Ichigo, tapi dengan tatapan berbeda. Ia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan _'Sugoi'._

"Otakmu benar-benar bekerja dengan baik ternyata. Aku rasa kau hanya perlu berdoa saja agar bisa menemukan pujaanmu yang bersembunyi di balik surat itu, Ichigo."

Ichigo memutar kedua matanya, apa maksud dari pujaan? Ia hanya penasaran.

"Dia hanya seorang pengecut, mana mungkin aku memujanya. Aku hanya penasaran dan ingin berterima kasih kepadanya karena telah menghiburku, itu saja," ucap Ichigo santai.

"Hati-hati jika berucap. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya nanti jika dia sudah menghilang dari kehidupanmu, bukan?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab, tapi Renji ada benarnya. Sekarang ini ia hanya bisa menikmati setiap kalimat yang tertulis di dalam surat yang selalu ia terima tiap sore.

* * *

 _/_

 _\_

 _Selesai yah, atau TBC?_

 _Ah ya, asal tahu saja, Fushi tidak bisa buat cerita panjang lebar. Bisa sedikit saja sudah bersyukur, apalagi jika kalian para pembaca terutama penggemar IR merasa terhibur. Hidup IchiRuki! Eh momen IchiRuki-nya belum ada, ya? Hehe._

 _/Fushigire\_


End file.
